1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed in this specification relates to a light-emitting device, a method for manufacturing the light-emitting device, and a cellular phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a light-emitting device having a light-emitting element has been formed through the following steps of: 1) forming a semiconductor circuit for driving a light-emitting element over a substrate such as a glass substrate by using a semiconductor process, 2) forming an insulating film (a planarization film) over the semiconductor circuit, and 3) forming a light-emitting element over the insulating film. In other words, a semiconductor circuit for driving a light-emitting element and the light-emitting element are formed by being stacked over a substrate in this order.
Since a light-emitting device manufactured through the conventional manufacturing process has a light-emitting element over a semiconductor circuit for driving the light-emitting element, there is a step (irregularity) or the like resulting from an element, a wiring, or the like that is formed below the light-emitting element (see Reference 1).    [Reference 1] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2003-258211